


Across a Universe (or many) - [Doctor Who femslash drabbles]

by moondoor_majesty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TARDIS Console Sex, drunken encounters at bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoor_majesty/pseuds/moondoor_majesty
Summary: Assorted drabbles for various pairings. Ratings, ships, and prompts they were once written for, inside.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Amy Pond, Clara Oswin Oswald/River Song, Donna Noble/Christina de Souza, River Song/Christina de Souza, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 28





	1. Distracting - Clara/River - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "leather" at femslash100

“That’s definitely... an outfit,” Clara remarks, upon seeing River stroll into her TARDIS, clad almost entirely in tight black leather and other tight black fabrics, save for a low neckline and an ample push of cleavage that Clara can’t quite stop staring at.  
  
“It’s my ‘I’ve just robbed a museum’ outfit,” River says. “One of them.” She sets a bag of heavy-looking something down on the floor. It’s emitting an odd, low hum. “Don’t worry. It won’t explode unless you try to take it apart. Or leave it too close to a sun.”  
  
“And _it_ is?”  
  
“Highly valuable,” River replies. She’s already started plotting a course.  
  
“You know, the whole point of a getaway driver is that she gets to drive. Her own TARDIS.”  
  
“You could. If I felt like ending up in the middle of an ocean.”  
  
“That was _one time_.” Aside from that, Clara has a perfect record of landing-where-she-meant-to, thank you. “And you were distracting me.”  
  
“Was I?” River says, as if she doesn’t know perfectly well what she did. She rounds the console to turn a knob near Clara, then looks over at her. “Am I doing it now?”  
  
_Yes. Your entire existence is infuriatingly distracting_ , Clara doesn’t say. Instead, she asks where they’re even going. Since River’s earlier message hadn’t been too specific, aside from telling Clara where (and when) to pick her up.  
  
“Marketplace on an asteroid, in the Andromeda galaxy. Or wherever – if you felt like ‘distracting me’ back,” River cheeks – and challenges.


	2. (Slightly) Alien - Christina/River - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #482 – alien @ femslash100

“It figures,” Christina said, between sips of something bright blue and fizzy that tasted a bit like a fruity ale. “There must be fifty different types of alien in here, and yet I end up with the human.”  
  
Not that she was complaining. The woman on the stool next to hers was wicked company, absolutely gorgeous – and, judging by the way her fingers trailed up Christina’s thighs, very eager to take this somewhere private. As was she.  
  
Still – Christina couldn’t help notice that, despite equipping her bus with the kind of tech that let her steer it through all the space and time in the universe, she’d had significantly less _close encounters of the hook-up kind_ than she would have liked.  
  
River leaned in close, brushing her lips against Christina’s neck, just below her ear. They could not get out of this bar fast enough. “I’m only _mostly_ human.”  
  
“Really? Or do you just say that to all the girls?”  
  
“It’s true,” River insisted, finding a spot that made the aristocrat shiver.  
  
“Well then, part-alien. I think you’ll have to probe me,” Christina cheeked, wet at the thought.  
  
“Only if you probe me back.”  
  
Oh, she could count on that.


	3. Payback - Amy/Clara - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "stockings" at femslash_today's Cold Snap: Winter 2015 Porn Battle.

Clara ran her hands up the sheer, silky material covering Amy’s legs. Her teeth caught at the lacy black bit at the top, and she contemplated pulling the stocking off, slowly, then the other, and tossing them with the rest of Amy’s clothes – which were currently strewn around the floor of Clara’s room.  
  
No – it was better to leave them on. Considering they’d only been taunting her all day. Seriously, who wore stockings like this with a pair of shorts and a top? While they were both surrounded by far too many people for Clara to do anything other than be mercilessly aroused?   
  
(She suspected that was the whole _point_.)  
  
Clara released the mouthful of lace, watching it snap back into place, before moving her lips to Amy’s skin, on the inside of her upper thigh. She took her time – savoring each inch, and those noises the other girl made, once her tongue dipped beneath the edge of a matching pair of panties.  
  
She pulled them aside, just a touch – like she was about to finally put her mouth right where Amy wanted it, where she was desperately arching and angling to meet Clara’s tongue – and then moved back down to kiss at the inside of Amy’s other leg, instead.  
  
“You are such a tease.”  
  
“Me?” Clara replied. She didn’t take _quite_ as much time coming back up, again. “And what you were doing, today...?”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Amy feigned – her words turning into a gasp, at the end, when Clara was, at last, paying due attention to her. It didn’t take long, until she had her shaking – the little noises from before turning louder, and louder, as Clara brought her over the edge – and then drew out every little aftershock.


	4. Release - Thirteen/Yaz - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'audible sex noises'

The TARDIS is huge, Yaz reminds herself - knowing that Ryan and Graham could be nowhere remotely within earshot of the console room. Knowing that she can relax, and let herself release any sound that wants breaking out, as the Doctor's fingers continue to work against her - building her up to the brink of bliss as Yaz perches against the console itself. But she still bites down the moans, despite the fact it's getting really, _really_ hard to - with the Time Lord's fingers curling into her like that. 

"I want to hear you," the Doctor utters, just below her ear - lips pressing to her skin. Her hand stills. Eliciting an impatient whine, that's still a little quiet, as Yaz thrusts her own hips into her fingers, needing her to keep going. Yaz is so close. "Can you do that, for me?" 

She starts up again, with that insane skill of hers, and it's not long now, before Yaz is right there - letting every syllable of her orgasm spill out, echoing through the room, as she comes against the Doctor's hand.


	5. Like Nothing Else - Donna/Christina - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #66 - Taste @ femslash100
> 
> ... I've written TWO fics in which Christina is drunkenly picking up women at bars, have I? Okay, then. Honestly didn't realize that until now, since they've never been in the same drabble collection before.

“You taste like –” Christina paused. Because, drunk or not, she had a feeling it would come off very bizarre to tell the random woman whom she’d just snogged that, beneath the copious amounts of booze, the ginger woman tasted like time, space, and an explosion of infinite and endless possibilities.  
  
“Like what?” Donna asked, leaning in so close to the brunette that she was just barely balanced on the edge of the barstool.  
  
“Like nothing else on earth,” Christina concluded, with a smile at the stranger, as she drew forward to meet her lips again. “And I love it.”


	6. Excuses - Donna/Christina - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure there WAS a prompt, here - and if there was, it was written so long ago that I've forgotten what for.

“Don’t you like it?” Christina asked, her fingers sliding up Donna’s body in their close quarters, one of her hands coming to the large gem that rested just slightly above where Donna’s cleavage began.  
  
“A lot,” Donna nodded, and Christina knew, with the way she was being eyed just so, that Donna was no longer talking about the thieved bit of jewelry. “You just don’t have to steal me something every time you want to get me pressed up against the side of building, is all.”  
  
“Mmm… I know,” Christina muttered, her lips trailing a path down Donna’s neck. “It’s just a good excuse to.”


End file.
